Opening and Closing to Blue's Clues: Ultimate Stop Look
Here are the commercials of The Real Macaw, Peanuts, Barney, Sausage Party, KRON 4 Morning News, Blue's Clues, & A Journey To Rated R from the 2020 VHS release of Ultimate Stop Look & Listen for Cleveland Fish only. The Whole Line # Paramount Means Family Entertainment (Taken From Rhythm & Blue) # FBI Warning Screen (Taken From Riding In Barney's Car) # Interpol Warning Screen (Taken From Riding In Barney's Car) # Paramount Fanfare (Taken From Stop Look & Listen) # Peanuts Home Video Commercial (Taken From It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown) # Peanuts Home Video Commercial (Taken From Rhythm & Blue) # Faeries Teaser (Taken From It's The Pied Piper Charlie Brown) # Rugrats Halloween & SpongeBob Halloween Teaser (Taken From Rugrats Halloween/SpongeBob Halloween) # The Real Macaw Trailer (Taken From Rugrats Discover America) # Peanuts Home Video Commercial (Taken From Stop Look & Listen) # It's The Pied Piper Charlie Brown Teaser (Taken From Stop Look & Listen) # What Blue Saw (Taken From Stop Look & Listen) # Nick Jr Face Me Me Me Song (Taken From Stop Look & Listen) #A Little Girl Named Judy Lou (Taken From Stop Look & Listen) # Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos (1994-1996) (Taken From Riding In Barney's Car) # Blue's Clues Enhances Preschoolers Problem Solving & Metacognition (noggin.com Version) # Time Warner Cable Sausage Party On Demand Commercial # Hulu Light Sleeper TV Commercial w/Doc McStuffins: Engine Nine Feelin' Fine # Live TV Elevated PlayStation Commercial w/Mickey & The Roadster Racers # The Talking Words Factory Teaser (Taken From The Letter Factory) # The Letter Factory Teaser (Taken From The Talking Words Factory) # TLBT Teaser (Taken From Babe) # TLBT Teaser (Taken From The Chipmunk Adventure) # TLBT VI (Taken From Beethoven's 3rd) # Life Animated Teaser w/Peter Pan # Baby Driver w/Monsters Inc. # Life As We Know It w/Wonder Pets: Save The Sea Lions # Room w/Dora The Explorer: Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur # Room w/Dora The Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure # Black Mirror w/Shimmer & Shine Scene: Double T. On TV # CleverBed Commercial w/Blaze & The Monster Machines: Team Truck Challenge On TV # DS Teaser w/Team Umizoomi # Team Umizoomi Preschool Math Kit Commercial # SMILF w/PAW Patrol: Pups Save The Snowshoeing G-Ways # Jim Gaffigan's NGD 1: PAW Patrol: Pups Save The Sea Turtles # Dallas Fort Worth Arlington Texas News w/a 3 Month Old Watching PAW Patrol: Pups Save Jake # Me Reader PAW Patrol Teaser # Moonlite Commercial w/PAW Patrol: Pups Save A School Day, PAW Patrol: Pups Save A Surprise, & PAW Patrol: Pups Save A Friend # Bubble Guppies: Animal School Day Commercial # Bubble Puppy: Play & Learn Commercial # DS Teaser w/Team Umizoomi's Flight & Bubble Guppies Crayon Race # KRON 4 Morning News w/Bubble Guppies: Ready For School On TV # My Nick Jr App Commercial Editing Session Time w/Bubble Guppies: Library Trip # Yes Dear: Arm-Prins w/Blue's Clues: Anatomy # Imagine That w/Blue's Clues: Blue Goes To The Doctor # Six Feet Under w/Blue's Clues: Joe's Surprise Party # Daddy Day Care w/Blue's Clues: Blue Goes To School, Blue's Clues: Magenta's Visit, & Blue's Clues: Magenta & Me # Malcolm In The Middle w/Blue's Clues Game # Vtech MobiGo 2 Trailer # Vtech InnoTab 3S Early Learning Fall Trailer # Vtech V.Smile Trailer (Blue's Clues: Collection Day Version) # Jack's Big Music Show Promo (Dirty Sock Funtime Band, Hot Peas N' Butter, Sweet Honey In The Rock) # Jack's Big Music Show Promo (Jerry Lawson & The Talk Of The Town, Music For Aardvarks, Jamia, Laurie Berkner Band) # Backstage @ Blue's Clues # CPTV (1993-2004) # Oswald @ noggin.com Commercial # Yes Dear: Domininc's Lies # Blue's Big Musical Movie Sweepstakes Commercial # Nick Jr Video Commercial w/Signs, Blue's Big Mystery, Periwinkle Misses His Friend, Blue's Big Musical # Nick Jr Video Commercial w/Words & Blue's Book Nook # Nick Jr Just For Me Commercial w/Blue's Drawing Episode # Blue's Clues Play-Along Coming June (Taken From Little Bear: Parties & Picnics) # Blue's Clues Arts & Crafts, Story Time Teaser (Taken From Arts & Crafts/Story Time) # Blue's Clues Blue's Birthday, Arts & Crafts, Story Time Teaser (Taken From Blue's Birthday) # Blue's Clues Blue's Birthday, Arts & Crafts, Story Time Teaser (Taken From ABC's & 123's/Rhythm & Blue) # Blue's Clues Videos Preview: ABC's & 123's, Rhythm & Blue, Blue's Birthday, Arts & Crafts, Story Time # NEW Blue's Clues Videos Preview: Blue's Safari, Magenta Comes Over, Stop Look & Listen, Blue's Big Pajama Party # Blue's Big Musical Movie Commercial (Taken From Stop Look & Listen) # Barney Let's Play School Trailer (Taken From Barney's Night Before Christmas) # Barney Waiting For Santa Trailer (Taken From Riding In Barney's Car) # What's Blue's Sound (Taken From Stop Look & Listen) # Nick Jr Kids Closing (Taken From Stop Look & Listen) (Cleveland Fish Version) #What's Blue's Sound Credits (Taken From Stop Look & Listen) #Paramount Home Video Ending (Taken From Stop Look & Listen) Category:Blue's Clues VHS's